Spiders and Annabeth Don't Mix Well
by Louisa4533
Summary: Just what the title says. Series of oneshots about Annabeth and her phobia of spiders. Some humorous, some slightly angsty. Please read and review! Rated T for cussing in later chapters. I don't own PJO!
1. Up a Tree

"Luke…" Annabeth whimpered. She kept her eyes on the creepy-crawlie that was crawling straight at her. "Luke…!" she said louder.

The spider leaped at her, and she couldn't keep in her scream any longer. "LUUUUUKE!" She screamed bloody murder. Thalia was up instantly, and Luke grabbed his golf club.

Annabeth backed away from the spider until she hit a tree. "SPIDER!" she shrieked.

"Annabeth, we're in the middle of the woods. Of course there'd be spiders." Thalia said, tapping her shield so that it shrunk into a bracelet again.

Annabeth didn't hear her. The spider leapt at her again, and she climbed up the tree in record speed. "THALIAAAAAAAA!"

Thalia stifled a grin at what was going on before her eyes. Seven-year-old Annabeth, who ran away from home and attacked Luke with a hammer, afraid of spiders?

Luckily, Thalia was able to follow Annabeth fairly easily because of Annabeth's screaming. She made sure to stomp on the spider that was scaring poor Annabeth into next week.

She gathered up the screaming seven-year-old into her arms, saying soothingly, "It's all right. The spider's dead. Here's proof." Thalia took off her boot and showed the bottom of it, which had squished spider on it.

She stopped screaming and immediately began blushing.

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's see about getting down, huh?"


	2. A Jar of Cherries

"Thalia."

The whimper came so quietly, Thalia almost didn't hear it.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

Thalia peered around the corner, and almost had a heart attack. How the heck did Annabeth manage to climb up onto a shelf suspended five feet off the ground that shouldn't support more than fifty pounds?

Then she looked down. Below Annabeth was the biggest spider Thalia had ever seen. She knew instantly what it was: a banana spider.

"Annabeth. See that jar of cherries next to you?" Thalia said calmly.

She got a whimper in response, so she hoped that was a 'yes'.

"I want you to throw it at the spider."

Moving faster and with more agile-ness than Thalia had ever seen her move, Annabeth grabbed the jar with both hands and threw it…at the wall.

At first, Thalia's hopes sank, but then saw the shard of glass that had impaled the spider into the floor.

"Oh my gods," Thalia said, dumbfounded.

"Force times the trajectory angle divided by the ricochet angle," Annabeth said, shaking.

Thalia shook her head. "C'mon, let me help you down, O Wise One. Let's see if you can miraculously come up with a formula for that."

"Am I allowed to scream now?"

Thalia laughed.


	3. ON MY HEAD?

Luke's eyes widened as Annabeth sat down. They had all learned that Annabeth was deathly afraid of spiders.

"Annabeth. Please sit still." Luke said, panicking almost.

Annabeth heard his tone and could've impersonated a statue.

Luke rolled up his newspaper and thwacked Annabeth on the head.

Luke noticed that Annabeth's mouth was slightly moving. Praying to the gods, or cussing him out?

"All clear." Luke said.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was on my head?"

"A spider."

"A SPIDER WAS ON MY HEAD!?"


	4. A Thousand Spiders

"I would rather face down a thousand spiders than have Thalia dead." Annabeth said softly.

Luke's eyes grew wide at her statement. He had asked her if she wanted Thalia alive still. The fact that she would face down a thousand spiders for Thalia…

Annabeth suddenly threw her knife at the floor, and then walked away from him, picking up her knife on her way out.

Luke's eyes grew wide yet again when he realized that she had impaled a spider in its tiny little head.

* * *

Annabeth came up to Luke later that week, her knife impaled with hundreds of spiders, her eyes sad.

"Nine hundred ninety-nine spiders are impaled on this knife, only missing the one back at the Hermes cabin. And Thalia can't come back still."

And she walked away.

Later that day, Luke found Annabeth's knife impaled in the ground in front of Thalia's tree, still with all the spiders.


	5. Darth Vader

"KILL IT! KILL IT, WILL, DAMNIT!" Annabeth screeched the camp awake.

There was a slight pause.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MICHAEL YEW OR DARTH VADER, JUST KILL IT ALREADY!"

Luke rolled out of bed and threw open the door to the Hermes cabin. What he saw he almost burst out laughing at.

Annabeth was wrapped around Michael Yew's head, screaming in his ear, and she had one eye covered up and looked like she was overall kind of heavy, carrying a ten-year-old around on your head.

He stole a glance at the Athena cabin, and they were hidden in the various shrubbery. One bush yelled, "OHMIGODS WHAT JUST CRAWLED OVER MY FOOT?!"

Michael swung his sword at the ground and missed what ever it was (most likely a spider) completely. How did Luke know?

"YOU CAN'T SWING WORTH CRAP!"

"_MAYBE_ IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR HAND _OVER MY EYES!_" Michael yelled back at her.

There was a soft _squish_, which Luke was surprised anyone could hear with Annabeth and Michael's top-notch arguing. Annabeth and Michael froze.

"What's on my foot?" Michael whispered.

"THE STUPID SPIDER, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T TALK, WRAPPED AROUND MY HEAD AS YOU ARE AND PREVENTING ME FROM LOOKING AT MY OWN FOOT!" Michael yelled back at her. "And get off my dang head!"

Annabeth clambered off his head, purposely kneeing him in his soft spot on the way down.

"And I'm sure that Darth Vader could've done a faster job than you did." Annabeth said.

"Darth Vader wouldn't have tolerated a ten-year-old on his head." Michael groaned.

Annabeth huffed and stomped off.


	6. Shoes

"KILL IT, PERCY, KILL IT!"

"Gods, Annabeth, I just got out of the infirmary, now you want me to move quickly?"

"JUST KILL THE DAMNED SPIDER ALREADY, DAMNIT!"

"Annabeth, I'm not supposed to move."

"BE A MAN AND SUCK IT UP!"

Annabeth was on top of Percy's bunk post, with the spider on the bottom. She was clinging to it like it was the last thing keeping her from death.

"Annabeth, just kick your shoe off. It'll probably smush the spider to oblivion."

"I'D RATHER NOT HAVE SPIDER GUTS ON MY SHOE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she screeched.

Percy sighed. "Could you at least not blast my eardrums out?"

"WHY ON OLYMPUS WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"So I could kill the spider."

Annabeth shut up.

Percy sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He took off his shoe and lobbed it at the spider. It landed squarely on it.

Annabeth quickly clambered down, blushing. She picked up Percy's shoe and looked at the bottom of it. Smushed spider indeed. Until one of its legs went _twitch_.

Annabeth screamed as loud as her lungs could allow her to and threw the shoe at the wall where it bounced off and hit her in the head.

Normally people tried not to laugh at her phobia of spiders, but Percy, having gone on a quest with her, had no such qualms.

"Well that's one way of making sure a spider's dead." Percy said being guffaws. "You got spider guts on your forehead, Wise Girl."

"EW EW EW EW EW EW GET IT OFF!"

"What could I wipe it off with?" Percy said, looking around.

Annabeth sighed, looking cross-eyed, making her look even more ridiculous and making Percy laugh even harder. "Oh, I don't know, Seaweed Brain, MAYBE YOUR HAND?!"

"I'd rather do it with my sheets." he decided, taking his time. "Get over here, Wise Girl. I'm not allowed to come over there."

"NOW you decide to follow the rules." Annabeth grumbled, but obeyed.

Percy, true to his word, wiped the spider guts off of her forehead.

"Get goin' Wise Girl. You don't want to miss out with your family."


	7. Don't Move

Percy froze as he saw a tiny spider on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Annabeth. Don't. Move. A muscle." he instructed severely.

"Percy, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she whimpered.

"Don't move."

"Percy, what are you doing with that catalogue?"

"Don't move."

"Percy, why are you rolling up the catalogue and looking like you're going to thwack me?"

"Don't move."

"PERSEUS JACKSON I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Don't move. If I tell you, you will blast my eardrums."

"But the only thing I would scream at…"

"Annabeth. Do. Not. Move. Or. Scream." Percy said, glaring at her.

"Percy, is there a spider on me?"

"Don't move."

"Percy-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF POSEIDON, ANNABETH, SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL THE SPIDER ON YOUR FREAKING SHOULDER!" Percy yelled at her so loudly the spider flinched.

"THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY SHOULDER?!" she screeched. She looked one way and felt a thwack on the other shoulder.

"See?" Percy said, holding up the magazine. "You always tell me to kill them, but I never get out of an encounter without a headache. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Perseus Jackson. You are definitely not smarter than me, so don't act like you are!"

"Annabeth Chase," he mimicked. "I'm only smarter than you when you face down spiders."

"Percy, I am going to strangle you."

"Not if you can catch me!" Percy said, and then slid the window open and jumped through.

Annabeth ran to the door. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she bellowed.

She only heard his laugh that echoed around the valley. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered and stalked after him.


	8. Cobweb

Annabeth yawned. She looked up at the bunk bed above her. There was a cobweb in one corner, but that could be swiped out.

Wait, back up.

A _cobweb?_

Cobweb = spider. Spider = screaming Annabeth. Screaming Annabeth = PERCY!

There. She saw the creepy thing. It was one of those that could jump really really far.

It trained its beady eyes on her, and lunged its fangs at her throat. She screamed and fell off the bed in the most undignified tangle.

"SPIDER!" she shrieked.

Instantly, the Athena cabin was off of their beds and on the far side of the cabin, away from the spider.

All of them except Annabeth, who was still paralyzed on the floor. She groped for her knife, a broom, a loose floorboard, a broken lamp, something to kill the spider. She forced her mind to work past her fear and use something, _anything_ as a weapon.

Using the strength of fear, she ripped up one of the floor boards and slammed it down on the bed so hard it broke in half.

Percy burst into the door, startling everyone and setting off more startled screams from the Athena cabin in the corner. Annabeth was too busy looking for more things to use as a weapon against the spider.

Percy picked Annabeth up by the shoulders and set her over by her siblings, grabbed a tissue, picked up the in-half board, and killed the spider with the spider in the tissue.

The entire Athena cabin relaxed and fell into a heap of arms, legs, and blond hair.

Percy shook his head and left the cabin, chuckling to himself.


	9. Lava Love

"Percy?"

"Uunh?" That was his substitution for 'yes' when he was concentrated.

"There's a spider right below me."

Percy looked up instantly. His eyes flew wide at the sight of Annabeth huddled on top of the pot rack with a gigantic wolf spider below her.

He grabbed the lava gun and sprayed it at the spider. He missed.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't shoot worth crap, you know that?"

"Why are you so calm?"

"I'm not, trust me."

"I trust you." Percy sprayed the gun again.

This time the lava covered the spider and it burnt to a crisp. Burnt spider isn't the most pleasant thing to smell.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I seriously love you right now."

"Um…"


	10. Nice, Warm Bed

"Percy, if you do not wake up, I swear I will kill you very slowly and very painfully by screaming in your ear that there is a spider burrowing into your ear."

Percy's hands instantly flew to his ears. Nothing was there, and he sighed in relief.

"Annabeth, don't threaten me like that." he grumbled.

"Percy, I _will_ threaten you like that if you don't help get rid of this overgrown banana spider."

Percy grabbed Riptide, uncapped it, and stabbed the spider faster than his brain could even comprehend.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Wise Girl, that I don't like spiders anymore than you do?" He grumbled as he went back to sleep in his nice, warm bed.


	11. What'd I do!

It was after the Titan War. Considering the fact that they had all been through a very traumatic war, things were fine. Percy was swimming in the lake while Annabeth was reading a book on the docks. Simple things like that.

Footsteps startled Annabeth, and she was up on her wet feet in a defensive position with her book in one hand in a split second. A normally-grinning face looked up at her in fear. The newbie that Annabeth had just scared into next week scampered off.

"Sorry, Lily!" Annabeth called after the unclaimed ten-year-old.

She sighed as she sat down and put her bare feet into the warm water again. She felt a tug on her foot, and hurriedly set her book down as Percy dragged her into the lake.

"C'mon, Annabeth, have some fun!" Percy said, swimming around her like a dolphin on a sugar high. Annabeth blew some bubbles and geustered around her head and pantomined breathing. "Oh, right. I suppose you might want to breathe once in awhile."

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a _no shit, Sherlock_ look. "All right, all right." Percy waved at the surface like he was beckoning a friend. A bubble about a foot wide floated down and encased Annabeth's head.

"Excuse me, but I was having plenty of fun reading my book and staying warm in the sun!" Annabeth protested at her boyfriend's first comment. "Yes, I do like breathing, but if you want me to turn a really pretty shade of blue, go right ahead and take away my bubble."

"Um, let's not," Percy decided.

"Grr!" Annabeth swam forward, but Percy darted out of throttling reach like a true underwater animal. You'd think that he was _all_ fish, not just part.

They played swim-around-the-lake-trying-to-kill-each-other for a good ten minutes before Annabeth didn't see a canoe and banged her head on it.

Percy laughed his lungs out, saying, "And you call _me_ a Seaweed Brain! I'm not the one who banged her head on a canoe that was plainly in sight!" between guffaws. Annabeth kicked out, darting faster than Annabeth thought possible for a land mammal of her caliber towards Percy, and had his head in a headlock before he could even stop laughing.

"...oops."

Annabeth kicked towards the surface, ignoring the currents that were trying to push her down again, and threw Percy onto the beach. She shook her head fondly as Percy scrambled up and followed her as she went to go get her book on the other side of the lake.

Percy followed her all the way, pleading for forgivness. Annabeth turned around, fondly exasperated with her obtuse boyfriend. "Percy, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even irritated at you. We were freaking _playing_ in the water, which is almost as good as underwater kissing. Got it?"

Percy hesitantly nodded, apparently fighting the fight-or-flight instinct that he always got when she got twitchy. Annabeth never really understood why. Not like he couldn't take Riptide and have a 50/50 chance of beating her (she calculated).

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Don't worry. I don't have to skewer you yet."

Percy went back to looking faintly alarmed. Annabeth snickered slightly. "Chill. I won't skewer you unless you really, really, really deserve it."

They reached the other side of the lake. Annabeth was about to pick up the book when she noticed something, a tiny detail.

There was a tiny spider on the book. It looked like a baby wolf spider.

Any other creature, Annabeth would've a) 'awww'ed, b) ignored it, or c) stepped on the bug. But since it was a spider and belonged in a category of it's own, she backed away slowly.

Then Momma spider came to join her baby. That was when Annabeth screamed, "PERCCCCYYYYY!"

Percy jerked his head up in alarm, "What'd I do?!"

"S-s-ss-sspi-SPIDER!" she stuttered and shrieked. She clambered higher onto Percy's shoulders, wrapping her arms around his head.

"Oh," Percy understood immediately. "Where? Oh, never mind. You can't talk when you face down a spider. It's on the book, right?"

Annabeth whimpered.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes' and not," here Percy went to falsetto, " 'OH MY GODS PERSEUS JACKSON JUST KILL THE DAMNED THING!' "

Annabeth half-whimpered, half-snorted.

"Hey, I got something out of her other than a whimper or a shriek or a scream!" Percy threw up his hands. "It's a miracle! Now, where is this spider? Ah, here we go. Annabeth, it's just a little baby. Oh, and now here's the time where you're supposed to say, 'a baby spider that will grow up to be a spider that will scare the absolute crap out of me!' Well, I'm going to squish the big spider, which scared the absolute crap out of you, and let the baby spider go free. Who knows, maybe one day the poor thing won't have to see you be terrified of him again!"

True to his word, Percy squished the big spider and gently brushed the tiny spider onto the sand, where it scampered off. "See? That wasn't so bad!" he said comfortingly. "Now I have a favor to ask of you. Can you get off my shoulders, Annabeth?"

Annabeth immediately dropped off and began blushing. "Percy, you should know that even when I'm terrified, I still have a great memory," she said sweetly.

Percy swallowed. "Umm... I think I should run now..."


	12. Harry, the Spider Who Lived

Annabeth sat against the wall of Percy's cabin, her knees up to her chin, her forehead resting on her knees. "Where are you Percy?"

She remembered the last spider they'd faced together, and how he set the little one free. Even though she had arachnophobia, she wanted to find that little spider and keep it until she found Percy. Little did she know, that spider was in his cabin.

Annabeth looked up and stared at his bed. It had been two days, and no sign of Percy. At all. No damage or destruction (which always signalled a lot), not at home, not out in the woods, not playing hide-and-seek (a well-played game of hide-and-seek at Camp could stretch for days), not here at all. Everybody else reported, except for Percy. He was never one for missing a meal.

Annabeth leaned her head back to rest against the wall, and she spotted a web. A spider was in it.

Is there such a thing to be too heartbroken to be afraid? There was now.

"Hello," she said softly. Her voice sounded horrible, even to her. It sounded like rocks being ground together and then lit on fire.

The spider cocked his head a stopped weaving his web. He seemed to be like, _what's the matter with you? _or maybe, _last time I saw you, you were screaming in terror of me_. Either way, it seemed to be theraputic.

"He's gone," she whispered. She was certain that this was the spider that Percy rescued. Did spiders live longer than a month? "The boy who rescued you, he disappeared two days ago. And I can't find him. Not a trace. And-" she started to cry. "And I loved him. The one person who I let in, gone. He could be anywhere, doing anything, without me at his side." She gave the spider a watery smile. "He was always so lost without me. Half the things I told him he couldn't pronounce. He still can't pronounce Lastrygonian."

The spider made a face like, _I can't blame him._ He scuttled down the wall, closer. Annabeth thought she must be insane to think that spiders were so perceptive. _Spiders_ of all living things.

"He's gone. It's been two days, and I'm already forgetting exactly how his hair fell over his eyes. But I have to keep it together. Now that Percy's gone, the unofficial leadership of camp falls to me. If I disappear too, the leadership will fall to Clarisse." She had to smile. "Clarisse tried to pulverise Percy so many times it became a habit for them to get into full-blown arguments. The toilet water thing was the best one, though."

The spider cocked his head in the other direction: _what happened?_

Annabeth found herself telling the spider all of her and Percy's adventures, both inside camp and outside. The spider had crept so close she could touch him without moving an inch. She felt significantly better afterwards.

"Now that I've told you all that, I've got to name you." She thought for a moment. "Harry, after a character, dubbed 'the boy who lived', but instead you're a spider, so I name you Harry, the spider who lived through one of my arachnophobia episodes."

Annabeth could've sworn that the spider gave her a salute. Harry climbed back up the wall and kept weaving his home.


	13. Soapy

**Oh my goodness, 26 favorites and 25 followers?! Wow you guys are awesome! Never had that many favorites and follows on one story. Ideas are appreciated! GwmKp, I haven't forgotten you yet! This is all your idea.**

**Cheers, to my favoriteers and followeers! Dedicated to you.**

The Seven on one of their more peaceful days, were lounging around the _Argo II_. Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth were on the deck. Piper and Jason were attempting to clean up the kitchen (Frank, Hazel, and Leo had been banned from that chore after Leo spilled the soap and coated the entire below deck in bubbles). Percy was crashed somewhere below deck.

Annabeth was on her laptop she got from the famous inventer Daedalus. Frank watched her type at a bazillion miles an hour. He was pretty sure if _he_ tried to type like that, all he'd get is a jumble of words that not even a dyslexic person could crack. Her hands were almost hypnotic, the way they typed so, so fast...

"Frank!" Hazel said exasperatedly. "If you want to be able to type that fast, then go practice!"

_Did I just say all that aloud?_

"And yes, Frank, you did say that aloud. Don't worry, I'm not a mind reader."

"Hazel's a mind-reader! Hazel's a mind-reader! Not only is she a magnet, she's a mind-reader! Make way, folks, for the incredible mind-reader-slash-magnet!" Leo said in a sports-announcer voice.

"Leo! Thanks a lot, now I have to re-type that entire section!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"What? I was just talking!"

"And I was having enough trouble not having spelling errors without you talking rather loudly, announcing that Hazel's a mind reader, even if she really _isn't_. Seriously, any louder and you would've waken up Percy."

"If anyone's doing that, it's Jason," Piper came from below decks. "He just kicked me out."

"You-Your missing the point here, guys. Percy sleeps like the dead," Annabeth said. "It wouldn't take anything short of a) smelling fresh bacon in the morning or b) having me tackle him and throw him out of bed. A bucket of water sure gets his attention, too."

"But if he can't get wet..." Piper said uncertainly.

"He can feel the sheets under him get wet. He can sense the semi-large amount of water," Annabeth pointed out.

Leo made a face like, _she's got a point_.

Annabeth went back to typing for a grand total of one second. Leo noticed her face go white.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" he said, and dashed over.

"S-s-s-s..." she stuttered. Annabeth doesn't stutter.

Leo was making the universal, _what in Hades?_ face.

"Look, Annabeth, if you tell us what's wrong, we can help. Did your computer crash? Someone send you a death note? Something... Oh," Piper whispered. "Arachnophobia."

"Are ok no phobia?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"Arachnophobia," Piper corrected. "Children of Athena have it, because of their mother's rivalry with Arachne, mother of all spiders. Spread out, look for a spider. How one got on board in the middle of the ocean, I'm not sure, but whatever."

"I found a plastic spider that one of the Stolls probably stuffed in here as one last prank on Annabeth," Leo called.

"She couldn't have seen that, Leo," Piper said.

A scream from a horror movie scared everyone on that ship into next week. Below decks, Jason almost dropped the stack of plates he was holding, which would've caused another massive mess. Frank, Hazel, and Leo jumped a literal six inches, and Percy fell out of bed, scrambled out of his room and dashed on deck.

Annabeth was whiter than a sheet and more ridged than granite. A very untidy Percy dashed over to Annabeth and smacked her computer. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his shirt was inside out and backwards, and his socks were half off his feet. But despite the crazy picture, he moved with a lithe gracefullness that Piper hadn't really gotten to see very much. It seemed like he was never asleep 'like the dead' at all.

"Well, if Percy sleeps like the dead, that means Annabeth screams loud enough to wake the dead," Leo put in ever so helpfully.

"Percy, would you mind wiping the spider guts off of my one-of-a-kind computer?" Annabeth asked shakily.

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. "Good, now you can talk. Could someone get me a tissue and some sanitizer?"

Piper suddenly burst out laughing. Percy turned around to see a very bubbly and mad Jason emerge from below decks. "What on _earth_ did you do to the plumbing, Percy?! One moment I just finished the kitchen, the next I hear a scream straight out of a horror movie and the sink's exploding, the soap thingy unscrewed itself, and now below decks is all bubbly again!"

Percy gave a slight laugh. "Good morning to you too!"


	14. Best Boyfriend Ever

I flipped on the light in the bathroom after I shut the door. Because of my stupid fatal flaw, it really shames me to say this, but even after five months beyond the second Giant War, I'm still afraid of the dark. I now associate dark with Percy dead.

Dark=Percy dead.

_Percy_ and _dead_ should not be in the same sentence.

I looked at my reflection. I looked pale in the harsh light, my grey eyes having no happy sparkle. My face was gaunt, pale. My skin was devoid of its usual tan color. My previously blond, bouncy hair laid dull and limp, and streaked with pale grey. You could see every cord of muscle on my arms.

Three days in a hellhole that showed you fears worse than even Phobus could dream up. Three days in a hellhole sucked all the life out of you. Three days in a hellhole made you stronger and tougher than any monster, torture, or sky. Three days in _that _hellhole made you look like a ghoul.

I tore my gaze away from the virtual stranger, and I went to the bathroom.

When I came back out, I flipped out the light and opened the door. Darkness enveloped me.

Something scuttled over my foot.

I took a step, heart in my throat, and pain seared through my ankle, like it was broken again. I felt my breath hitch in pain.

I managed to get myself breathing again, and pain flared through my chest. The light flipped on.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, holding his arms out.

I sank to my knees, clutching my knife, a forboding feeling running through me. "Percy..."

A hellhound sprang out of the shadows behind him and swiped Percy off his feet. He flew into the wall, slid down it, and landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"_Percy_!" I screamed. I ran towards the hellhound, knife at ready, and I sprang at it, stabbing it in the eye first, and yanking upward. It snarled at me, and I scrambled backwards. That should've killed it!

I found myself up against the Athena cabin's wall, clutching my knife shakily. My brothers and sisters were all staring at me in shock, horror, and maybe a little bit of fear. I fumbled with my knife, trying to sheathe it, but dropped it.

Strong arms encircled me, and I sank to the floor, my shirt riding up as I slid against the wall. Percy—alive and well (well, mostly)—hugged me close. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed in relief.

"Annabeth?" he muttered into my hair.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Before you freak and ask why I'm hitting you, it's because you have a spider as a hair ornament," he said gently.

"Keep living and I wouldn't care if Arachne herself came and sat on me," I muttered into his shirt. I heard him snort and a muffled _crunch-splat_.

"Ew," Percy said mildly, wiping spider guts on his shorts.

Eventually, my brothers and sisters went back to bed, while Percy and I sat there against the wall, silent. I was content to just hear his heart beat. It came to my attention that my scalp was wet.

"Percy?" I finally said.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"You still drool when you sleep," I said.

We both laughed quietly in the darkness together.

"Are you going to go run off, your blond hair streaming behind you this time?" he said playfully.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Oh, shut up, you."

**A little bit sad, but it has the two requirements: Percabeth and spiders. I think, one of my better ones. The next one will be a little bit more exciting.**


	15. An Old (Not Dead) Friend Visits Again

"PERCYYYYYYYYY!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Wise Girl, it is entirely too early to be facing down spiders. Can you wait until ten, at least?" Percy grumbled from his bed.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, please..."

Percy cracked open an eyelid. Then he almost burst out laughing.

Annabeth had somehow climbed onto the ceiling fan, which was still going on slow. The spider—a huge one—had spun a web in the bathroom door, and was waving its pinchers at Annabeth, who was still going round and round on the ceiling fan. There was an Annabeth-shaped hole in the spider's web.

Needless to say, Percy reluctantly got up and shut the fan off. He climbed onto the top bunk and carefully slowed down the fan to where Annabeth could just step onto the bunk bed.

The plan was going great until the spider jumped.

Annabeth screamed, lurching back onto the ceiling fan and clutching the pole that connected the ceiling and the ceiling fan for dear life as the fan swung wildly.

Percy sighed and smacked his forehead.

Abruptly, Annabeth stopped screaming. The next thing Percy heard was an incredulous: "Harry?"

Percy looked up. Annabeth was _cradling_ the spider with both hands.

"What the—?" Percy started to ask.

"Can spiders live longer than a year?" Percy heard Annabeth mutter to herself.

"Wise Girl, you know the spider?" he asked, half-laughing, half-incredulous. How do you tell one spider from another?

"Um, yeah," Annabeth said, staring at the spider. She was blushing. "I kind of met him when you were missing. He had made a web in the corner of your cabin. I named him Harry, after Harry Potter, because he survived one of my arachnophobic episodes."

Percy sighed in exasperation. "The things I miss when I'm kidnapped by a psycho goddess."

Annabeth carefully climbed down off of the ceiling fan, still cradling the spider—which Percy still couldn't believe.

Then Malcolm walked in.

First he saw Percy's incredulous face, then Annabeth, who was still blushing, and then Harry the Spider Who Lived.

Malcolm took a deep breath, his face white. "Has Annabeth finally lost her mind?!" he half-screamed.

Then he ran back out of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy massaged his forehead. "That's what you get, Wise Girl, for touching a spider. Your own brother thinks you're nuts. And frankly, I kind of have to agree with him. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. See you at breakfast."

Percy walked towards the bathroom, ducking under the spiderweb, and shut the door.

**This will be the first of many chapters describing Annabeth's recovery from her fear of spiders.**

**Hope you liked the weirdness of this!**

**~Lou**


	16. Taken

I slammed my locker shut, and clicked the lock on it forcefully. I hated Jack. Hated him with a passion of a thousand burning suns. Always using those _stupid_ pick up lines. He doesn't know what _taken_ means.

"Hey babe."

Speaking of the devil.

"Get your ass out of my way or I swear on any immortal beings out there that I will roundhouse kick you to the middle of next week," I growled.

"Ooo, fiesty. But you know, fiery doesn't all that much match your hair color. And besides, your a fragile little flower. But I like flowers."

"Does it look like I give a crap? Now _move_!" I shoved him out of my way. A peal of laughter echoed down the hallway. My infamous boyfriend made his way to my side, still laughing his head off.

"'Fragile little flower'? I will inform you, dude, that she is anything _but_ fragile. Wise Girl has kicked my butt royally several times," Percy said, still chortling.

Jack and Percy followed me outside, Percy laughing, Jack kind of like, 'What just happened?'

But Jack was still an oblivious jerk and stepped in front of me. "Aw, come on, Annie—"

My eyes blazed. "Don't you _dare_ call me Annie," I hissed. Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "And if you hit on me again, I will hit on you back—in a much more literal sense."

Jack backed up, startled. "Babe," he said, coming closer. His hand brushed my cheek. "I didn't—"

I kicked him thirty feet away from me.

"You don't know worth _shit_ what TAKEN means!" I yelled at him. I stormed over to Percy's Prius, yanked open the back door and threw in my bookbag. Percy hesitated.

"Uh, Wise Girl?"

"What?"

"There's a spider climbing up your jeans..."

I was still royally pissed, so all I did was smack my leg and wipe the spider guts off my hand. "Drive," I growled.

**Ok, short, but I was laughing while writing this. Does this work, Ima steal your chocolate? I tweaked it a little bit...**


End file.
